


Anyone Who Is Not Us

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Angst Bingo, Fanart, Game of Thrones quote, Gen, Interlopers, Wallpaper, outsiders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seen as interlopers, the Boriga family must stick together; spoilers for s1x01 & s1x05.<br/>For the Angst Bingo prompt 'outsiders'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Who Is Not Us

**Author's Note:**

> Quote 'Anyone who is not us is the enemy' is from 'Game of Thrones'

_They despise, the Spanish Outsiders. Interlopers. They mock us, plot against us. We must stand together or fall under the weight of their hate_

[](http://i276.photobucket.com/albums/kk7/meridian-rose/lj/wallpapers/borgiaswl.jpg)

click image for full size


End file.
